Danganronpa: Another Chronicle of Despair
by NRVQSR
Summary: 10 years after the events of SDR2, the world is recovering from despair. However, Monobear has somehow appeared again and 16 more students are now the candidates for despair. Welcome all, to Monokuma City! Where Despair is the Law!
1. Prologue: Pre-Despair Respite

**Danganronpa: Another Chronicle of Despair**

**DISCLAIMER:****  
**I created all the characters in this story save the ones that have appeared in actual DR games (Junko, Monobear, etc). Any similarities between my OCs and other peoples' OCs are purely coincidental. Accordingly, this means I own the rights to them.

The format I will use for this story is a script-like one where character's speaking are highlighted as such. The rest of it follows a relatively sound light novel format that is heavy in spacing. If you don't like to read such story formats, then I strongly recommend you avoid reading this story to avoid any issues. If not, then carry on.

Furthermore, if you have any constructive feedback or compliments about the story, I'd be very keen on hearing it in the comments.

I will be doing art of the characters at some point. I'll post them up with chapters as we move along.

So without further ado...

**Monobear: **"Let the games begin!"

* * *

_Prologue - Pre-Despair Respite_

...

Darkness. It's everywhere. Am I dead?

No...wait. I can feel my hands. I'm fumbling through the darkness. So...I'm awake?

Ah...It's dark. That's what's wrong here. But where was I before? Did I just come to? How long...have I been here?

I remember...looking up...at a school? Was it my first day? Hope's Peak...No, that doesn't seem right. Or does it...I don't know! Is there a light?

I fumbled around more, walking forward. Eventually I hit a wall. No, it was a door. I found the handle. I turned it, hoping to shed some light on this mystery...and myself.

And light I received, as it poured through the doorway and onto me. It wasn't a great deal, but it was enough to see. I came into the room, unaware of those awaiting me...

My vision was blurry from the darkness, and probably the confusion. But it focused in onto the scene in front of me, and the mystery only thickened as I gazed at the other residents of the room. They all stared at me, and I stared back. The silence was deafening as my mind worked to figure out what exactly was going on. Before I could think in deeply, however, a voice broke my concentration and the silence.

**Goma:** "Yo! Number 16! That's 16 of us now."

The one speaking out to me was a guy wearing a white long-sleeve top with frills at the wrists...He looked like he was part of some Las Vegas show. In fact, every one of these people looked...unique. The guy came up to me, smiling gleefully.

**Goma:** "Well, we're all in this together after all. So greetings! I am the Great Goma-sama!" He struck a pose as he greeted me, leaving me knee-deep in my own confusion.

**Super High School Level Magician**  
胡麻 正人  
**Masato Goma**

"U-um..." That was all that left my mouth. He looked at me inquisitively and folded his arms. Now I managed to get a better look. He has shoulder-length crimson hair that complimented his green eyes. He really did look the part for a performer...Was that a small cape draped on his shoulders?

**Goma:** "Um? That's it? The things I do for publicity..." He holds his head in hand. It seems I upset him. Nice one...me. "Well, gonna tell me who you are?"

M-me? Oh. That's right...Of course, I have a name, it's...

"Ichiha...Kakure Ichiha."

**Goma:** "Ichiha-san is it? Nice to meet ya and all...but don't expect a warm reception from the rest of our classmates here." Now that made me nervous. Most of them had stopped staring at me now, but they were still silent. "Might as well get yourself acquainted though. We all have already, after all."

"Yeah...I'll do that." To be honest, meeting new people wasn't a strength of mine. That I knew...Yeah, I remember more now.

I was to attend Hope's Peak Academy...a school for the very best. Not simply students with high grades in normal schools, but for students that excelled in certain talents. They called us Super High School Level students...And we each had different professions.

So...everyone in here...Is a Super High School Level student?

**Goma:** "By the way."

His voice broke my focus. I looked at him.

**Goma:** "What's your specialty, then?"

Eh? My...Super High School Level talent? It's...

**Goma:** "I'm the Great Goma-sama, the greatest and most talented performance magician. But you already knew that before meeting me, of course."

"I...didn't. I'm sorry." I never even heard of the Great Goma-sama. Was he big where he came from?

**Goma:** "E-eh?! You haven't?! What kind of hole did you darn crawl out of? Jeez...Everyone here lived in shitty neighborhoods, I swear."

I think you're the only one who thinks that...He walked away from me, muttering to himself. I didn't know my own talent, how embarrassing. Maybe someone else here knows...Nah. I doubt it. I'm sure it'll come to me later on though.

So...I suppose it makes sense to move onto the closest people to me. Leaving Goma to his muttering, I approached the short-haired brunette girl. She was wearing a pale yellow summer uniform...The crest on her chest pocket was familiar. That's the Hope's Peak logo, isn't it? She also had some kind of bracer on her left arm and a harness on her left shoulder...So she's...an archer, right?

**Mimizuki:** "Oh? You're coming to greet me? That makes sense." She spoke out in a casual tone that caught me off-guard, but seemed nice enough.

**Super High School Level Marksman**  
木菟 和美  
**Kazumi Mimizuki**

**Mimizuki:** "My name is Kazumi Mimizuki. Pleasure to meet you, Ichiha-san."

She must've heard me saying my name to Goma. Though, considering everyone is in earshot, it's not a surprise.

"Yeah...Nice to meet you too."

**Mimizuki:** "Just to be clear, you've no chance."

That got me confused. "...What?"

**Mimizuki:** "If you think this greeting is the beginning of some long, wonderful road into an emotional romance or deep friendship, then I'll have to sadly correct you. We're mutual from now on." She said all this with a casual look on her face.

Does...she always think things out that thoroughly? It makes me worry about future conversations with her...I hope she isn't one for grudges.

**Mimizuki:** "So what is it, hm?"

The look of confusion on my face made her sigh. I'm not great at this, am I?

**Mimizuki:** "Your talent. You didn't tell it to Goma-san over there."

"O-oh..." I still didn't remember. "I...don't remember it. Can I tell you some other time?"

**Mimizuki:** "I see. If we get the chance to talk again, maybe. Just work hard to try and remember. Cause, hard work is always rewarded."

At least she has sensible philosophy...Though, I should really hold that at arm's length till I know exactly what she means. Until then...

I looked over at the next person, turning from Mimizuki and approaching the girl with the beret. She had dirty blonde, curly hair...It looks like she's used dye and highlights, since she has some streaks in her fringe. She was also caked in make-up, with pronounced eye-liner and lipstick. Though, she wasn't done up in a bad way. Unlike most others, it made her look rather nice. Of course, I wouldn't say that.

**Hitohana:** "Are you going to gawk at me all day, monsieur?"

I was staring?!

**Super High School Level Fashion Designer**  
一花 葮家  
**Mukuya Hitohana**

"I'm sorry!"

**Hitohana:** "Apology accepted. Not that there was anything wrong, I am beautiful after all. You...are a 3, at best. You're lucky I even stoop to speak to you."

"...3?"

She sighed. Did she really expect me to understand?

**Hitohana:** "You are a 3 on my beauty scale. I usually only pay any heed to people that are at the very least a 5. Anything less is likely to be an uncultured swine."

"I-I see..." I...am an uncultured swine. I am nowhere near the level of mindset that this girl is in. Just her presence has become overwhelming to me. Maybe I should back off...

**Hitohana:** "You are moving on? Good. Au revoir~."

I backed away a bit and went towards the next person...Though I immediately regret doing so.

How tall is this guy? 7 feet or something? He's also unusually muscular...His muscles are bulging through the tight-fitting uniform he has. The fact that his buzz-cut visage is covered in scars doesn't say anything great either...

**Super High School Level Cage Fighter**  
山主 人  
**Jin Yamanushi**

I had no idea what to even say...His aura makes me feel weak, and it makes feel if I say or do something wrong, he's going to snap my neck like bending a straw.

**Yamanushi:** "ARE YOU GONNA GREET ME OR NOT?!" His voice shook the very foundations of the chamber. I almost fell over in complete shock.

I was subconsciously stepping back, just staring blankly in fear. Who was this monster?! Was he really a student?

**Mimizuki:** "Oi, don't be so scared of Jin-kun." The voice of Mimizuki roused me from my fear-stricken state. "He just exclaims things loudly like that, he can't help it. He hates it when people cower."

R-right...I'm going to need to adjust to that...That'll take a while.

**Yamanushi:** "I'M SORRY. I'LL TRY HARDER NEXT TIME!"

...Maybe it's better if he didn't speak at all. Let's just go to the next person...

I approached the thin girl. She had stupidly long black hair, some of which completely covers half her face...and half her body down to the waist. Has she never cut her hair in her life? She looked rather tired as well, since she had dark bags under her only visible eye.

**Nadai:** "..."

**Super High School Level Blogger**  
名代 未歩  
**Miho Nadai**

...

**Nadai:** "..."

...

**Nadai:** "..."

...She's not saying anything. Does she not like talking to people? Maybe she doesn't like me..."Uh...I'm sorry."

She looked at me oddly and crossed her arms. No matter what movements she made, the other half of her face was always concealed...It made me curious.

**Mimizuki:** "Jeez, must I be the tour guide here?" The annoyed voice of Mimizuki reached my ears again. Man, that makes me feel guilty. "Nadai-chan is a mute. She doesn't speak."

Well, that makes sense. Wait...

"How do you know her name then?"

**Nadai:** "-Because I told them, you dense fuckhead.-"

The sudden insult at my intelligence had not just upset me, but more-so baffled me. Was that...a computerized voice? My suspicions seemed true as I turned to the so-called mute girl again.

**Nadai:** "-And now you are floundering helplessly within your feeble mind at the fact that I can in fact talk to others. How pathetic.-"

W-wow...The one who can't talk, and she talked me into the ground. That's just...I'm going to just leave her for now.

Talk about de-motivation...I really didn't look forward to greeting the others. I'm sure they all hate me already.

**Hikage:** "Oh! Oh! Ichiha-kuuun! Me next, me next!"

...Who was that? A ray of hope to eradicate the depression welling within me? I turned to the source...

**Hikage:** "Yay! Ichiha-kun, over here!" She beckoned me over, and I heeded her call.

I felt like crying in joy...This girl, she was so...happy. Who was this benevolent saint?

**Super High School Level Shrine Maiden**  
日影 天照  
Amaterasu Hikage

**Hikage:** "Hi, Ichiha-kun! I'm Amaterasu Hikage! Let's be good friends!"

She must've been a shrine maiden. Her attire told me that. Before I could even say anything, she lunged forward and embraced me. Usually, I'd be feeling flattered by such a gesture, but the fact that her generous bust was pressing into my chest was making me feel awkward...among other things.

**Mimizuki:** "Don't worry, she does that to everyone." What?! Mimizuki...Why are you such a killjoy?

After she finished her "greeting hug", Hikage withdrew herself and examined me. My initial joy had been watered down, but perhaps it was for the best.

**Hikage:** "Ichiha-kun is kinda cute~." And there it goes again, my joy peaking once more. Her overwhelming happiness, her cute smile, her long flowing black hair...

**Mimizuki:** "She thought Jin-kun was cute too."

And the trance was broken again. Does she really just say those kind of things to everyone? That's...a little too open.

**Hikage:** "I love everything!" Suddenly, as she gazed at me, that feeling of optimism and hope within became slightly perturbed confusion. Is it humanely possible to be this...positive?

Perhaps I should just move-

**Taisho:** "Ahem."

That clearing of the throat had a lot of demand behind it; a demand for attention. I turned from the beacon of light that was Hikage and looked at whoever was trying to get my focus.

Standing in the center of the room, it seems like everyone turned to his gesture. It seems he knows how to get peoples' attention...Not just from gestures alone, either. He was dressed lavishly, looking like a gaudy butler from some royal family. He wore a posh suit with various frills and golden finery adorned on it, which only served to compliment his handsome visage, composed of slicked back hair, sharp eyes and an outrageously large bang that hovered around his head neatly. It was like he was trying to impress someone...And to be honest, I think we were all impressed.

**Super High School Level Host  
**大将 金時  
**Kintoki Taisho**

"Please pardon my interruption, but I must propose that you postpone your intentions of greetings with the rest of us fellows, Ichiha-dono. There are much more perplexing matters at hand."

His words certainly had much merit behind them. It seems like everyone else agreed as well.

**Tall Girl: **"Is that so?" said the taller girl. In fact, she was the tallest. She looked strong too...Was that a police uniform she was wearing?

**Mechanic: **"The man sounds like he has an idea of what is going on. Listen to him now!" Was this guy...wearing a school blazer over a boiler suit? And the way he said that...it was if it were an order.

**Doll-Girl: **"Yes...Taisho-san, please impart on us your knowledge." ...That doll talks? Wait...that's not a doll, that's a girl! I feel stupid now...Should've expected no less, after all.

The suited man named as Taisho smirked smugly to himself and crosses his arms.

**Taisho: **"As much as I would like for us to sit down and idly chitter-chatter while I serve teacakes, the issue at hand is that we have been rounded up into this chamber of emptiness for a reason. That reason...remains unknown to us." He re-adjusted his small spectacles. "So...let's hear the theories, ladies and gentlemen."

It didn't seem like anyone had much idea of what was going on.

**Small Boy: **"Weren't we...about to enter Hope's Peak? I thought that this was a waiting room." This kid...was enrolling as well? He looks like a middle schooler...Backpack and all. Must be a prodigy.

**Tai Chi Guy: **"Within this mystery lies much darkness...Very concerning." Judging by his outfit, this guy must've been a professional at Tai Chi. The way he speaks sounds wise as well. He seems dependable, at least.

**Lab Coat Girl: **"Fufufufu...They're gonna hangs up by our arms...And pour searing hot oil down our throats. Just like that." I -really- didn't like the way she spoke. The fact that she wore a lab coat and had glasses meant she's probably the creepy scientist type...

**Taisho: **"It seems like we are baffled out our minds then. How tragic." He didn't say that with a sarcastic tone...Yet it still came off as such. It's probably the manner he spoke in usually.

It was just right now I finally decided to examine our surroundings. It was a plain chamber, composed of metal. Presumably steel, which was my best guess. There are no windows or doorways save the one I came through. Perhaps...

I walked back and tried it. No luck. It wasn't just locked, the handle itself wouldn't budge.

**Tracksuit: **"No use, dude. We all gave it a go when we entered. Was a one way street we drove on into." Spiked blue hair, confident look, tracksuit with logos all over it...This one was easily read. He must be a race car driver.

**Drunk Girl: **"Heeeheee~ It's all a game~ We have to guess the way out~! *hic*" ...Was this girl drunk?!

**Mimizuki: **"She was like that when we got here. Doesn't seem like she'll sober up anytime soon."

That doesn't quell my worries, but thanks anyway Mimizuki. Everyone here was...so unique, so unusual. But that wasn't the pressing concern. Taisho was right, we needed to find a way out.

**Drunk Girl: **"I think we should try harder like Mimizimi tells us too~ Like...the cameras, right?"

Wait...cameras?

**Taisho: **"Hooo?" He sounded amused, as if he were waiting for someone to point it out...Are we really that simple to him?

**Tall Girl: **"Cameras, eh?" She looked up at the ceiling corners, as did many of us.

Indeed, nestled within the top corners of the room were four cameras, staring intently at us. We were being watched the entire time? So someone really is behind this...

**Small Boy: **"Helloooooo?" He called out as he waved at one of the cameras with both hands. Not in the least bit surprising, there was no...

Wait, the camera was focusing on him. A reaction? They were at the very least taking note of our gestures. It felt like we were guinea pigs...trapped in a cage and being observed. A horrible feeling.

**Tracksuit: **"As if that's gonna do anything, stupid kid."

**Small Boy: **"Takes a kid to know one, dummy." He winked at the tracksuit guy, who was visibly provoked.

**Tracksuit: **"You wanna have a go with me?! I won't go easy, even if you're just a kid!"

**Small Boy: **"I'd need to go easy...Save me, Hikage-senpai!"

At that call, the bright Hikage rushed to the boy and embraced him, squeezing his face into her bosom.

**Hikage: **Leave the poor thing alone, meanie!

**Tracksuit: **"Oh for the love of..."

**Taisho: **"We are getting side-tracked. Let's try to re-focus on the ordeal again..."

**?: **"Oh, we won't need that now."

The voice was one not of the room. As in, it came from outside the room...Presumably. It was over what sounded like an intercom. The new addition to the cast of voices roused more confusion among us.

**Goma: **"Wha? Is there an invisible person among us?! What trickery is this? I must learn it!"

**Mimizuki: **"It's on intercom, you idiot."

**Mechanic: **"Only cowards hide behind mics. Come out and face us!"

**?: **"You'll get your chance when the time comes. But I am sure you are all wondering why you have been gathered like this..."

**Taisho: **"Please enlighten us then, mastermind."

Mastermind...A fitting title for the one that had orchestrated all this.

**?: **"Lemme give it to you all straight then. You've failed the Hope's Peak Graduation Exams."

Silence fell throughout the room. Not even the drunk was giggling to herself anymore. What...did he just say?

"...We...failed...what?"

**Mechanic: **"Graduation exams? That's a farce if I ever heard one! We only just set foot in the school moments ago, moron!"

"No...That's not right." I felt the need to say it. It didn't feel right to say that so properly.

**Taisho: **"So I was not the only one who thought that theory was off?"

"The...theory of us having just entered the school?"

**Tracksuit: **"You're telling me...We didn't just enter the school a few moments ago, before passing out?"

**Doll-Girl: **"We all passed out. It seems plausible that something happened while we were passed out."

**?: **"That's how it is. You didn't enroll just moments ago. In fact, you were "meant" to enroll at some point..."

**Goma: **"Meant to? So...we never enrolled? Then why tell us we failed the Graduation Exam?! Make sense, damnit! Every trick must make sense!"

**?: **"It makes perfect sense to me. You failed the Graduation Exam of Despair Academy. You never enrolled to Hope's Peak, silly."

...Despair Academy? Was this some kind of joke? I've never heard of such a place...It must be a joke. A sick joke.

**Lab Coat Girl: **"Despair Academy? Surely I'd remember attending such a lovely sounding facility!" It's only lovely to you...

**?: **"Of course you wouldn't remember. I wiped your memories."

...

No confusion, no suspicions, no...hope...Did he just say that...

**Small Boy: **"O-our memories?!" He blurted out as he sniffled, breaking the silence.

**Taisho: **"...So that's how it is..." Even the composed Taisho seemed put off now. This was bad...

If that were true...Our memories were wiped...

"...How long has it been then?" I asked what everyone else was likely wondering. "How long since our...last memories?"

**?: **"Lemme count it up...Hmm. Would ya overreact if I said something like...10 years?"

The bouts of silence were recurring now, each one more overwhelming than the last. This one...this one was the one...The one that was dripping despair into our very souls. I could feel the blackness of the words this person was saying...tainting me, taking over...

**Hikage: **"...No. That can't be right! I remember clearly, moments ago we entered Hope's Peak! Don't be down-spirited, friends! I am sure the meanie behind the cameras is lying to us!"

**Goma: **"Y-yeah...lying. He must be. Dirty stinking liar!"

**Nadai: **"-Aren't you the greatest liar of all?-"

**Goma: **"G-guh!" Oof...Low blow, Nadai. I'm surprised she can remain so calm with this revelation.

"N-Nadai...now's not the time..."

**Nadai: **"-I do what I like, Ichiha. That said, if what he says is true, then why are we still the same as before we entered? Surely 10 years would change our bodies noticeably. Learn to fucking use your eyes, shitfucks-."

Her logic started to soothe the despair stirring with me. Despite the ad lib at the end, she made a lot of sense. How could we not have changed? Everyone here is clearly a high school student...Well, mostly.

**Mechanic: **"Nadai, keen observation! What's your response, mastermind? How do you explain THAT loophole?"

**?: **"Simple. You were all frozen."

**Tracksuit: **"ARE YOU SHITTING ME?! YOU'RE REALLY SHITTING ME NOW!"

**Nadai: **"-Frozen?!-" Somehow her monotone voice exclaimed surprise, as did her expression.

**Goma: **"That's an act not even I would dare! Gah, why us?!" He was going hysterical, holding his head with his hands.

**?: **"Because you all serve a very important role...Years ago, a despair-inducing incident shook the world. But it did not come to full fruition..."

A despair-inducing incident? I don't recall anything of the sort. It didn't seem to ring any bells with anyone else either...

**?: **"So y'know what I did? I decided that rather than hit my head against the wall till it worked...I'd just lay down the seeds for a new plan. A new despair-inducing incident."

**Tall Girl: **"So hold up. If this so-called despair-inducing incident occurred, you were the mastermind of that too? And even if it did, surely we couldn't forget something so drastic."

**?: **"You were not even there to experience it! To be honest, you lot were unlucky to be picked. So much despair that you missed out on...But now...We get the chance to re-live all those horrible experiences!"

**Small Boy: **"W-why would we want to despair? That's not what we want!"

**?: **"Not yet, it's not...I did not expect all of you to be agreeing so easily. But during your time here, I am sure I can convince you all."

**Taisho: **"And what, dare I ask, if we choose not to comply by such outrageous demands?"

**?: **"...Upupupupu. Simple, again. You die."

Everyone's expressions went into a state of surprise, concern, shock, or a mix of all three. We...die? Were we really put into a situation where our lives were at stake?!

**Goma: **"I'm too young to die! What the hell?!"

**Tracksuit: **"You fucking...I swear, I will knock your head into next week! I swear I will!"

**Yamanushi: **"THIS IS NOT MAKING SENSE TO ME! I'M GETTING ANGRY!"

**Goma: **"Shit! Big guy is getting mad! Someone restrain him!"

**Lab Coat Girl: **"Restrain _that_? You must be joking."

**Mimizuki: **"Calm down Jin-kun! We're in this together!"

Her words actually seemed to work, and the big guy seemed to cool down. But really, we were going to die if we didn't...despair?

**Tai Chi Guy: **"How troubling to hear...It is obviously our task to ensure we do not die or despair. Through tranquility of both emotion and mind, we can find the answers."

I don't even know what he means through that, but I assume he's giving us room to regain our sanity. After all, one does not simply take this kind of revelation so easily...Or so I thought.

**Doll-Girl: **"You would not play like that though. Games don't work that way." I don't quite think this is a game... "There is a twist to this. We can prevail over despair and get away...Under what conditions, though?"

The intercom went silent, before maniacal laughter was heard on the other end.

**?: **"A game it is! Fine observation! Many points to you. But yes, you ask and you shall receive. What to do to survive without despair? There is indeed a way to do so!"

**Mechanic: **"Tell us now!"

**?: **"Here are your choices. Live your lives here peacefully until you succumb to despair...Die resisting such temptations...or kill each other for a chance to escape!"

Kill...each other? He wants us to commit murder?!

**Mechanic: **"You want us to WHAT? No way! Absolutely not!"

**Lab Coat Girl: **"Sounds like I need to start planning..." That glint in her eye, it's not normal!

**Taisho: **"Clearly it's not nearly that easy."

**?: **"Right you are, butler man. Points for you. You can't just go around killing everyone so freely! I will not allow such atrocities!" Everything about all this is atrocious! "Rather...You must kill one other person, and get away with it!"

**Goma: **"...Get away with it?"

**?: **"Correct, Houdini! You must kill someone and not rouse suspicion! If people label the wrong person as the murderer, everyone else dies and the murderer escapes!"

**Taisho: **"I see...So we all get punished if we point wrongly. What if we find the right person?"

**?: **"Then they themselves die, because they killed someone! How terrible!"

**Taisho: **"A risky endeavor...It seems one must approach this carefully."

**Lab Coat Girl: **"Carefully is my middle name!"

**Hikage: **"P-please refrain from sounding so eager to shed blood..."

**Taisho: **"It is do or die."

**?: **"It's more like do, do, or die. If you know what I mean."

"I...couldn't possibly kill anyone else here. No..."

**Hikage: **"Ichiha-kun is right! We mustn't be rash! Killing is wrong!"

**Nadai: **"-Let's hope everyone agrees on that notion, then-."

**?: **"We'll see if you still think the same way in a while...But for now, I'm sure you're all exhausted after that little session!"

**Tall Girl: **"All you did was spout nonsense at us to confuse and panic us."

**?: **"And it seems to have worked. Anyway, I'm sure you're all wondering where you are right now."

**Lab Coat Girl: **"It is an enclosed room with only one entrance/exit, no windows. Four cameras, one in each corner."

**?: **"Everyone knows that, Queen of the Obvious! However, what lies beyond these walls? Wanna find out?"

**Mimizuki: **"To be honest, not really."

**?: **"Tough! It's time for the great reveal! Sit tight, folks! It's gonna blow you away!"

It went silent. Whoever was on the other end of the intercom was now gone. We were left alone. What did they mean by...

As I pondered this, I gasped along with a few others as clicking was heard. Slowly, the ceiling started to lift up, light from outside pouring in, an experience not unlike the one I felt upon entering the room. As it lifted and disappeared, the walls collapsed outwards as well. The chamber we were in before swiftly became no more, and instead we were left...we were left in...

Lights were all around us, artificial ones. Looking into the sky, it seemed like it was night time. So the lights around us...We couldn't believe our eyes. I could speak clearly for all of us, because everyone was gasping and staring in amazement and disbelief.

We were standing in the center of a plaza. Surrounding us were tall skyscraper like buildings, in all four cardinal directions. Lined with lit windows, they proved as scenery that dominated the scene. The main feature of them all, however, was the giant visage of a monochrome bear on the face of each one. While one side looked normal, the other was twisted into a sinister grin.

No questions were asked. None could be asked, for by the time we even considered it, the answerer had already arrived. Bouncing out from the unknown, was the one who we would come to revere and fear for all our time spent here. The one who we will blame for everything, but ultimately depend on as well.

The black-white bear bounced on the ground in a seated position, before standing up slowly but surely to greet his new roster of despair candidates.

**Monobear: **"Upupupupu...Welcome! Welcome all! To the glorious, prestigious, and most certainly luxurious Monobear City! Kehahahahahaha!"


	2. Prologue 2: Welcome to Monobear City!

**Danganronpa: Another Chronicle of Despair**

**DISCLAIMER:**One more! I'll be slotting in music cues from the Danganronpa OST for your convenience, if you'd like some music for your reading. Music will be indicated **like this**. If you want the music...Search for the OST and google, I don't provide download links on my stories! Anyway, onwards with the show!

_Tales of the Monobear Vault: Chapter 1 - Welcome Back Despair!_

**Monobear:** Once upon a time, kids! No, that's not how this one starts.

**Monobear: **You ever thought into the meaning of "once upon a time"?

**Monobear:** That's something I'm sure you've never even considered.

**Monobear:** If ya did, what do you want, a cookie? Pat yourself on the back.

**Monobear:** But listen here, yeah?

**Monobear:** When it comes right down to it, people say that thing cause it happened before, and they wish it were still around.

**Monobear:** But listen here, yeah?

**Monobear:** The truth is, such an opening is a pitiful reminder of what you have now being inferior to what was present before.

**Monobear:** Not depressing enough? But listen here, yeah?

**Monobear:** Every time you tell a child a bed-time story now, you're actually building up their false self-esteem with false hope.

**Monobear:** How terrible, right? How can you even live with yourself?

**Monobear:** It's good to be back, by the way. It's like I was never even gone.

~Fin~

* * *

_Prologue Part 2 - Welcome to Monobear City!  
_

"...What?" Is this a dream? I had the worst feelings in my stomach right now. But something tells me that even if Hikage pinched me in the most sensitive area, I wouldn't wake up from this nightmare.

Everyone else shared a similar sentiment, judging from the aura that was shared between us. Anxiety and confusion, they were feelings we all had grown used to by now, but at the same time we couldn't come to accept them fully.

Was this real?

_ **Weekly Despair Magazine**_

**Monobear:** "Hey hey hey! You bastards! Quit gawking at the amazing scenery and eyes this way at your city mayor, Monobear!"

**Tall Girl: **"...City mayor? This is an actual city then?"

**Monobear: **"I did say "Welcome to Monobear City!", did my words not meet your ears correctly? Do I need to use the super duper Monobear Megaphone to announce such details?"

**Mechanic: **"Don't. Your voice is annoying enough as is."

**Monobear:** "Uwah! I'm hurt, I really am...Not really!" His expression became rather angry-looking for a second. "As I was saying, I will quell your confusion. You are indeed in a real city. This is not a dream."

Didn't seem like everyone was quite buying it, despite what we saw around us.

**Taisho: **"It resembles no city I've ever seen. Where is this?"

**Monobear: **"Would I really tell you that? I guess I can though. But don't tell anyone okay? ...You're in Monobear-"

**Tracksuit: **"We fucking know you goddamn stuffed rat! Now tell us where the hell this city is in the world!"

**Monobear: **"Hey, is that anyway to talk to your city mayor? Send your complaints to the complaints department! I ain't telling you anything right now cause, to be frank, I don't think you deserve it!"

**Hikage: **"W-we're sorry Mr. Bear-Mayor! Please tell us where we are and what's going on..."

**Monobear: **"How genuine of you! To be expected of a pure and innocent maiden! Too bad I don't give a damn. You're not getting anything out of me, except what I offer to you. That's how the world works!"

I listened. The disbelief within me was keeping me still, but for now listening to this...stuffed animal was the best thing to do. That's what I believed, anyway.

"...So what can you tell us?"

**Monobear:** "Mr. Forgetful over here knows the drill. So! You lot have been gathered for my game of sorts. Of course, your life of mutual killing can't just take place anywhere. Such plans require mandatory elements, like foundations and rules! That is what everything in the world is built off of, after all!"

**Taisho: **"Impart on us this knowledge, then."

**Monobear: **"You will be spending time here in Monokuma City while you despair and/or kill each other. Therefore, I will allow you to make use of the facilities here!"

**Goma: **"Facilities? Wait, so all the stores around here we get stuff from for free?"

**Monobear: **"Who said for free ya cheapskate! You have to pay for wares, obviously!"

**Goma: **"With what money? Most of my stuff is missing!"

**Monobear: **"Earn it. The city is thriving place to find jobs, after all."

**Mimizuki: **"Jobs? You mean, you're going to offer us jobs?"

**Monobear: **"Of course! You are the only residents of this city after all. I can't do all the work!"

Wait, he just said something ridiculous...

"We're...the only ones here?"

**Monobear: **"Just you, me, and those fake helicopters that fly overhead a few times! Don't get your hopes up, they're not here to save you."

We haven't even seen any yet...But I guess that saves us from that situation if it ever arose.

**Monobear: **"If anyone tries to steal from the facilities around here, you'll be severely punished by the law! That is final!"

**Tall Girl: **"I can at least make sure no one is gonna do something stupid as that."

**Monobear: **"However, some days I may be feeling particularly benevolent and choose to offer all wares for free. So keep an ear out for it! Otherwise, pay up!"

**Lab Coat Girl: **"Sounds fun...Fufufu."

**Small Boy: **"This isn't fun at all! Why do I have to work?"

**Mimizuki: **"That aside..Is that a hotel?" She pointed at the building North of us, and we all looked.

Indeed, it looked like a huge, posh hotel. It was the biggest of the buildings surrounding us, and it had a rather exquisite looking foyer visible though a wide entrance that looked like it was made to accommodate large transports. There was also a water feature...with the uncanny visage of Monobear. What bad taste...

**Monobear: **"That is the Despair Heights! A luxurious hotel that you lot get all to yourselves during you stay here! And no worries, everything in Despair Heights is completely free to use!"

**Hikage: **"Thank the gods! I was afraid I would have had to put off self-cleansing for a while in fear of overusing the water!"

I'm sure he wasn't even gonna make us pay for water...

**Monobear: **"The water isn't free. I'm just adding it up to your final tab."

Our tab?!

**Nadai: **"-What if we try to find an escape route?-"

**Monobear: **"Why bother? There are none. I tripled-checked the entire city, and can do so again if needed. There are no escapes, the only possibles one are ones that are made. And I wouldn't allow that anyway. Besides, eventually you'll not even want to escape. Upupupu..."

I didn't like the sound of that...But did he really think being stuck here was going to drive us to kill each other? This place was so...nice. Aside from the fact that the style is slightly horrendous, the hotel looks like a great place to reside at. I can't imagine what he has in store for us, in that case...

**Monobear: **"I'll let you all have a wander about, get a feel for your new surroundings like the animals that you are." He laughed out loud, clutching his tummy. "Your mayor has some official city business to attend to, so he'll be taking his leave now. Don't try anything funny! You will all find your Electronic City Guides! Make sure to take good care of them, because they also function as your official ID! Who knows what would happen if that went missing?"

I fumbled around in my pockets, till I found it. It was no bigger than any other handheld device, like a music player or a phone. I flipped it open and two screens were inside.

One displayed what looked like an ID card display. The other one had a menu of sorts with various different headings. Was this a touch screen?

**Monobear: **"Just swipe the ID part over whatever when you are asked to! It's that easy, really! Everything ya need to know is in that handy little device. Oh yeah, don't forget to revise the rules as well. It could mean the difference between life and death here! Have fun."

_ **Music end**_

With that, the bear disappeared. I doubt it was city business he went to do...He probably went back to watching us behind cameras.

I thought about it to myself for a bit, before finally just looking through the guide. My fellow classmates have already started going to do their own thing. Some are staying to read like I was, some were reading as they went, and the rest seemed more keen on exploring for now...

Anyway, let's see what we have here...

**1. The students will live a communal lifestyle with no time limit inside the city limits.**

**2. The time between 10pm and 7am is called "Night Time". During Night Time there are places that are forbidden to enter, so please take care.**

**3. Sleeping is only permitted in the personal rooms prepared for you in Despair Heights, or other indicated resting areas. Anyone intentionally falling asleep elsewhere will be punished.**

**4. You may investigate the city as you please. There are no special restrictions on your actions.**

**5. No violence is permitted against the city's mayor, Monobear. Destruction of the surveillance cameras and equipment is also forbidden.**

**6. A "culprit" who kills a fellow student will be permitted to leave the city. However, they must not be discovered as the culprit.**

**7. If a corpse is first discovered by three or more people, a "Body Discovery Announcement" will be broadcast across the city.**

**8. When a murder is discovered, a school trial will commence. Participation is mandatory.**

**9. During the school trial, students will attempt to identify the culprit. If they are successfully identified, they alone shall be executed for their crime.**

**10. Failure to identify the correct culprit will be considered a violation of school rules. In this event, all students except the culprit shall be executed.**

**WARNING! More rules may be added in the future, at the discretion of city law.**

...That's it. Ten rules, with the potential of more to come. It was hard to take in, really. This was all too set in stone to be a sick joke...This was reality.

_ **Beautiful Dead**_

**Mimizuki: **"Those are the rules, huh? Seems simple enough."

"Simple? How can you say something like that in this situation?" She seemed so calm. She must have great composure to be unmoved by all this...

**Mimizuki: **"I focus on what is real and what is in front of me. I've simply accepted this is how things are now. There's little point to even arguing against it."

She makes sense...I still find it hard though. I guess we really are worlds apart. It felt like with most people here, just from appearances...And those who I've spoken to already seem too distant for me to even comprehend as well. This is going to be hell...

**Mimizuki: **"That said, the city looks nice if you look beyond the hideous Monobear logos. Maybe we can even have some fun here."

With that said, she walked off. Fun...That's the last thing on my mind.

**Tracksuit: **"...Mimizuki-san is right. I just hope there's at least some cars or something I can at least check out..."

That reminds me. I should at least use this time to find out about the remaining classmates...Guess we'll start with this guy.

**Tracksuit: **"Huh? Ichiha-san? Whatya want?"

**Super High School Level Racer**  
直坐 文字  
**Moji Tadaza**

"Oh. Uh...You mentioned cars..."

**Tadaza: **"You into them?!"

He sounded excited...Crap, now I gotta disappoint him. I shook my head.

**Tadaza: **"Bah. No one here has good taste. And these streets don't look that great to race on either..."

Race...So he must be a Super High School Level Racer. Just like I suspected.

"I thought empty city roads would be ideal though."

**Tadaza: **"Didn't ya see the four roads around us?"

Now that he mentions it...I looked into the four directions around us. Now I see the issue. Each road was sealed off by what seems to be barricades. Maybe I should check those out in a bit.

**Tadaza: **"I'm a race car driver, not a stunt car daredevil. I ain't trying those blockades."

"Still...I don't think they'd give us any cars to drive anyway."

**Tadaza: **"Don't say that man! We gotta believe! Every city has a car dealer! Even if it's some crappy second-hand wagon, gimme something! Moji Tadaza needs his cars dude!"

Most people our age don't even think about driving yet. But this guy is all into it...It can't be that great, right? I guess he's another example of not understanding the world of another person.

Who else is here...Oh, the girl in the lab coat. Well...this is going to be interesting. I approached her.

**Lab Coat Girl: **"Stop. I'm in the middle of some calibrations..."

Calibrations of what? I did as she said, mostly cause I was afraid of what she'd do...

**Lab Coat Girl: **"Done! You wanted to speak to me, cutie?"

**SHSL Taxidermist**  
不明 意味子  
**Imiko Fumei**

"C-cutie?" Okay, that caught me off-guard. In an awkward way.

**Fumei: **"I don't actually think you're cute, by the way. Your reaction was adequate though." She re-adjusted her glasses casually.

It was a test? Why is she testing me? I was tempted to ask, but judging from her earlier comments, I don't think I even want to know. What I do want to know, however...

"So...are you a scientist of sorts?"

**Fumei:** "Fufufufuhahahaha!" She burst out...into laughter. Did I say something wrong? "I wish! Sadly, it is not the case. I stuff things, cause I love stuffing. That's me, Imiko Fumei. The stuffer."

Stuffing things...Wait, _that _kind of stuffer?

"You...mean, dead things?"

**Fumei: **"Yup! I stuff him full till they look alive again and put them on display! I'm the best at it!"

To be honest, I'm not even surprised at this point. The morbid undertones of her remarks really match up to that specialty. Still...I never expected a girl to be into that kind of thing. Shows how much I know about people nowadays.

**Fumei: **"Still forgetful, are we? Need a jolt for your memory?" She said as she made a pinching gesture with her fingers.

I hastily shook my head and backed off. I'd rather not deal her for now...

That was it for the people who remained here...I should go off and search for the others. I did think about checking out the barricades, so let's head over.

...

Coming up to them, they were a lot bigger than I first though...Many times taller than any of us, even Yamanushi-san was dwarfed by them. I met up with Nadai and the mechanic guy, who were both examining the barricades.

**Mechanic: **"This is a pretty robust structure. Not even the 152.4mm BL-10 of the ISU-152-2 could put a dent in this, let alone penetrate it..."

"...A what?"

**Nadai: **"-This guy is a tank lunatic. Don't even try to comprehend the references he makes. You couldn't even figure out my gimmick.-"

As if it were easy...A tank lunatic though?

**Super High School Level Tank Restorer**  
信長 鉄男  
**Nobunaga Tetsuo**

**Tetsuo:** "I'll have you know, it is not a lunatic that reveres the iron beasts of war that once graced our battlefields. Rather, it is a passionate man with ideals! And his name is Nobunaga Tetsuo!"

**Nadai: **"-Riiiiiiiight.-"

**Tetsuo: **"Do not worry, Nadai-chan. Though your voice lacks passion, I can definitely discern that the words you say are meant to carry emotions!"

**Nadai: **"-Who said you could call me Nadai-chan? I did not permit this, fuckhead.-"

While they were squabbling, I took another look at the wall. Maybe it was climbable...

"Anyone tried scaling it?"

**Tetsuo: **"I was thinking the same thing. However, look closely at the top."

He pointed and I looked. Now that I looked closely, there was some kind of mesh lining the top...

"Is that...barbed wire?"

**Tetsuo: **"A safe assumption. Would be a fool's endeavor to try and get around that. I am no fool!"

I didn't even insinuate that, let alone say it...

**Nadai: **"-You really are a fool-."

"U-uh..." I really didn't think that was a necessary remark. Even for Nadai, she's just trying to provoke him. But he seems...unmoved...

Wait! Was that at me?! My glance at her confirmed it as she simply gave me a smug half-smirk from the face of hers under the overgrown fringe. Jeez...That was uncalled for. I think I'm done here. Before I could leave, something unwanted popped up.

**Monobear: **"I hope you kids aren't thinking of breaking down my barricades. I spent a good while getting these things set up!" He uttered as he bounced out of nowhere. I need to get used to that...

**Tetsuo: **"Don't think we could, even if we tried."

**Monobear: **"Where's your spirit?! There's plenty of ways to prevail over the impossible, you just need to believe in yourselves!"

He's giving us a pep talk?!

**Nadai: **"-Are you trying to get our hopes up just to crush them even more?-"

That must be it. That was something this devious bear would do.

**Monobear: **"Your accusations...They are so painful! I really do want the best for you guys...And you go pointing fingers like that."

I somehow doubted that. All I could see in this stuffed bear was a bundle of lies and malice.

**Monobear: **"But! It shows that you lot are more grown up than you seem. I'll need to keep that in mind. But seriously, don't try the walls. They won't budge, and they have built-in defenses if you ever tried to inflict harm to them anyway. My precious walls needed to the very best, after all!"

**Tetsuo: **"Defenses?"

**Monobear: **"Want to see an example?"

"No!" I shouted that out before anyone else could do anything. It really wasn't a great time for bullets and explosions to be flying about...

**Monobear: **"Awww...Fine. I'll show you some other time. Don't forget to check out the stores. You might find something you like. And if not, too bad!"

With that, he disappeared again. Tetsuo had no more words on the matter and made his way towards the hotel, bidding us farewell for now.

**Nadai: **"-Here I thought you were completely useless.-"

Eh? Was that a compliment?

**Nadai: **"-I'm sure if you didn't show up, Tetsuo-san would've been more than eager to see some bullets flying about. I'll remember how good of a no-fun allowed person you are.-"

Nope...Not a compliment at all. She was just pointing out the truth of my terrible nature. Though, before we parted ways, I wanted to know...

"What was your talent again?" She gave me a look. I don't recall her mentioning it before...But still, I feel like I said something bad again.

**Nadai: **"-I was a blogger. Later.-"

With that, she left. A Super High School Level Blogger is it? Or...was it? She said that as if it were past tense...I guess I shouldn't think too hard on it now.

Monobear mentioned a store...I guess I'll check it out.

...

When I arrived, it really did seem like it was just your average convenience store that you'd find in a city, save for the fact that the stupid monochrome bear was its logo. "Monobear Stop'N'Shop" read the title of the place. Luckily only us were here to fathom the ugliness of this store...

A few people had gathered here, each of them I hadn't introduced myself to yet. Seems like a better time than never...

I walked down one of the aisles. There were all types of knick-knacks scattered about, mostly food products. With this much stuff, we'd be able to last in this place for a good while...Even if there are 16 of us. However, I'd hoped for something more practical, like maybe some tools to maybe try something with...But no luck. I guess Monobear wasn't stupid enough to grant us that kind of privilege.

I got to the cold drinks section. A cold air was emitted from the chilled shelves which housed the countless bottles of drink. Good selection, to be honest. However, the girl looming around this area didn't seem too pleased at all...

**Drunk Girl: **"Awawauwauwauwau..."

"Uh...Is something wrong?"

**Drunk Girl: **"Everything is wrong! There's nothing to drink here! Nothing at all! I can feel myself sobering up already!"

**Super High School Level Homebrewer**  
神麹 紫  
**Murasaki Kamikoji**

That...doesn't make sense. Is she unaware of her surroundings?

"I...don't understand. There's whole rows of drinks right here. Can't you see?"

**Kamikoji: **"No no no! You don't get it! There's no booze! No liquor! What kind of convenience store doesn't sell that?!"

She seemed real upset...Was she an alcoholic? Judging from the way she was acting earlier, she must've been intoxicated this entire time...Yet she wanted more?

"You know...drinking too much is bad. And I think there are none cause we're all students..."

**Kamikoji: **"Nonsense! That was my thing! My thing, maaaan!"

Her thing? She...her talent was drinking?

"Your...good at...drinking?"

**Kamikoji: **"Wahahaha! Yes! I am!" She suddenly seemed tipsy again. "But no~. I make the stuff. And not shoddy backwater moonshine either. I made the very best stuff that people wanted to get knocked out with!"

So...she ran a brewery? That's a pretty mature job for a high school student, let alone a girl...I didn't feel inclined what kind of story was behind that.

**Kamikoji: **"But this...suuuuucks! The school was gonna promise me special rights...Monobear! Monooobeeeear!"

She was calling him?! Why would you...Nope, he's here. Damnit.

**Monobear: **"Your mayor is here! What is wrong, damsel in distress?"

**Kamikoji: **"There's no booze! What do?!"

**Monobear:** "Of course there's not. I cannot condone underage drinking! That's sinful!"

Everything about what you're doing right now is sinful!

**Monobear: **"Though, I know who you are, Kamikoji-san. Therefore, I'll make a special order just for you. How about that?"

**Kamikoji: **"Really?!" I think her eyes sparkle in delight. Wait, she gets special privileges now? Something smells fishy...

**Monobear: **"I'll get something set up just for you! After all, it's not fun to have a sober drunkard. That would defeat the purpose of her gimmick! Besides, look at it this way. I can be a considerate bear, you just have to bear with what I give, and then requests like this can be made. How's that?"

It sounded really suspicious. It really did. But...at least Kamikoji seemed happy. And to be honest, with the way she was almost crying earlier...I'd much rather see her bouncing around in joy like this.

**Kamikoji: **"Beer, ale, wine, sake, stout...it'll all be mine~."

I left her in her own little world of alcoholism and decided to investigate the store some more.

I was in a fresh food section it seems...There were clear display cases with delicious looking pastries in them. They looked and smelled freshly made...But who on Earth made this? Do we have a Super High School Level Baker? I doubt it was this kid gawking at the sugar-coated cinnabons.

**Small Boy: **"Hey hey, Ichiha-senpai! Can you get me one of these?"

**Super High School Level Geocacher**  
流離 晴  
**Haru Ryuki**

Even if I could, why would I buy it for him...It's not like...

**Ryuki: **"Pleeeeease?" He put on a puppy face act that would make any kind-hearted soul quiver. Sadly, I was susceptible to this spell.

"A-ah! I would, but...I don't have any money!"

**Ryuki: **"Then just take it. I won't tell Monobear, I swear. But if he does find out, don't expect me to back up your ass."

Hold on a second! His tone just turned to a slightly questionable one! Who is this kid?!

**Ryuki: **"What's wrong, Ichiha-senpai? Are you not manly enough to even pilfer a lowly pastry from this store?"

This boy was trying to get me into trouble knowingly...How devious.

"Who exactly are you? You're not a kid as far as I can tell."

**Ryuki: **"Of course I'm not a kid, you retard. I'm just younger than you all." Doesn't that make you the kid here?! "My name is Haru Ryuki. I managed to get a Super High School Level status before any of you did. So naturally, I'm better!"

"Which talent is that then?" I was genuinely curious what this kid had over the rest of us that allowed him to gain access to Hope's Peak...

**Ryuki: **"Geocaching."

That did not ring a bell at all. The heck was geocaching? Was he making stuff up now? Before I could ask, he went ahead and answered. Was my lack of knowledge that...obvious?

**Ryuki: **"It's an activity where you use a GPS to get around and find certain locations for treasures! Among other things too. It's really cool!"

So...he was good at finding things. "So...like a treasure hunter, then?"

**Ryuki: **"No! This is different! I don't hunt for treasure, you retard!"

I'd feel better if he didn't throw that label around so...freely. He seemed to know his stuff, but he was still undoubtedly a kid. I can respect him for being able to get a place among us, at least. I don't even know my own talent yet...

**Ryuki: **"I'm bored here. I'm going to the hotel."

With that, he just left. Guess he didn't want the pastry after all...So he wanted to get me in trouble?! What a brat. Need to be careful around him...

The last part of the store was a fresh produce section. Usually you'd see these near the front, but these were around the back of the store. Don't think there's any major reason behind it...Just seems weird. There's one more person here, the tall girl from before...

**Tall Girl: **"Hmm..." She wasn't looking at the produce. She was looking at the backdoor of the store. Was there something beyond it?

"Um...Hello." Really didn't know how else to greet her.

**Tall Girl: **"Oh, you were there Ichiha. You could like, thump me on the back or something if you want my attention."

**Super High School Level Warden**  
の車 明守  
**Meimori Nokurama**

Now that I got a good look...She looked less like a policewoman and more like a warden. Was that her specialty?

**Nokurama: **"I didn't greet you, did I? Name's Meimori Nokurama. You better not get up to any funky business while I'm around."

"I didn't plan on it...Is that what you do though?" Couldn't hurt to ask.

**Nokurama: **"Do? I don't simply do it. I live it!" She fist pumped in the air, which made me flinch, cause I thought she was going to hit me... "I keep rabbelrousing riff-raff in line! If scaring 'em don't work, beat 'em till they bleed!"

You beat people till they submit?! Wardens shouldn't do that! I felt compelled to tell her that, but quite frankly I liked my teeth remaining in place. I should shift the subject.

"You were staring at that backdoor. Is there something weird about it?"

**Nokurama: **"You noticed too? I tried it and it's locked. It's staff access only, but...as far as I'm concerned, no one works here. The only authorized person I'd know is Monobear. But for one like him, it'd seem pointless to even use a door..."

She spoke truth. She was pretty perceptive, being able to come up with that upon observation...Even with her violent demeanor, I felt kind of secure when around her.

**Nokurama: **"And I'm a warden damnit! I should have full access! I'll kick that door down later if I have to."

Though, the way she just resorts to that kind of thing is kind of worrying. Maybe I won't rush to depend on her as a protector just yet...

I made my way out the store, having scoured most of what it has to offer. Being on the East side of the plaza, I wondered to myself what was on the West side as I peered across. It was another facility of sorts...Time to investigate. This was time for exploration, after all. Plus, looking around and talking like this got my mind off the reality which we were faced with...

When I got there, it seemed like the place was some kind of arcade. I could see arcade machines and deactivated neon lights behind the shutters of the place. I say shutters, because it was clear the place was closed. Was it still under development? That seemed a bit hard to believe considered there was a city around us...

**Tai Chi Guy: **"Mysterious, is it not?"

I turned to the voice. It didn't startle me, how could such calm words surprise me? But, I wonder what such a guy was hanging around here for...He looked like the wise sage type, with his shaved head, clean-cut facial hair and official attire.

**Super High School Level Tai Chi Master**  
寂鳥 垂水  
**Tarumi Sabitori**

**Sabitori:** "The alias I go by is...Tarumi Sabitori. A pleasure to meet you, Ichiha-san." He kept his arms folded and gaze distant. He wasn't looking at me...Rather he was looking through me. What a man...

"Yes, a pleasure..." I really didn't know what else to say to this man. He already seems out of my league considering how he speaks, and how he dresses too. So much discipline..."Is...it normal for a student of Tai Chi to be as refined as you are?" I had to ask. It got me curious, since I've never really dabbled with that area at all. The response I got was a low chuckle. Did I say something funny?

**Sabitori: **"I am no mere student...I inherited the spirit of my master long ago."

Wait, he's saying he's a master? I don't know much about it, but to be a master at this age...That is truly astounding. I feel like I respect him even more now.

**Sabitori: **"...The eggs are uncounted, unhatched." ...Huh? "Your egg is marked for greatness, however. Let it be a mythical fowl that is birthed from your greatness, laid out as the yolk from whence it is produced..." With that...he left. The heck was he on about? Did he call me a chicken? I think his wisdom is a little too farfetched for my comprehension...

There wasn't really much else to do here, since no one else was present. So instead, I went to check out what was opposite the hotel in the plaza.

This place...looked like a police station. Except, any place where you'd expect to see mention of the law, you'd see that damn visage of Monobear. The title of the place read "Monobear Administration". Was this where he operated from?

Rather than wonder why he'd put such a place in plain view, I decided to back off and head towards the hotel. Just being around there gave me an uneasy feeling. I'm sure someone will bring the topic up if we got together to talk anyway...

_ **Music end**_

I approached the hotel. It was a lot grander now that I was closer to it...So it seemed, at least. The fountain was ugly as ever, I couldn't even bear to look at the statue for two seconds. Instead, I looked at my own reflection in the water's surface...

_ **Welcome Despair School**_

Yeah...Messy brown hair, dull facial features, boring clothes...That was me alright. I looked like the Super High School Level Boredom compared to the others. I had no noteworthy features...Maybe my talent was being average? The most normal of the normal people? It was something that's been lingering in the back of my mind all this time...

Odd, I didn't think forgetting my own talent would be so...demoralizing. It's been bugging me all this time. I just didn't pay much heed to it till now because of everything going on...Is this what insanity feels like? Staring at a reflection of yourself while your mind runs rampant? Maybe I really can't live like this...

**?: **"Ahem."

Huh? That was a girl clearing her throat. I looked up and turned around. The doll-girl was standing there, looking up at me a bit considering she was shorter than I was. Did she try talking to me this whole time?

_ **Music end**_

"O-oh...Hi there." Now that I managed to get a good look at her, she looked...suspicious. She had a black-white visage about her...half her dress was black, the other half white...Same with her hair, which is tied into twin-tails...And those glistening red eyes. She really...resembles Monobear. That, and isn't that bunny doll she's clutching basically a Monobunny?

There's no way this is a coincidence...But I couldn't just accuse her of something, could I?

_ **Beautiful Dead**_

**Doll-Girl: **"Hello."

That was all she said as she stared at me. It seems like she knew something was on my mind, but wasn't quite...Inquiring about it? Maybe she doesn't even know anything...But she must want something, cause she beckoned for attention, right?

"...Can I help you?"

**Doll-Girl: **"We haven't formally acquainted ourselves yet. It is a mandatory gesture."

Oh, that's right. She's the only one I haven't really introduced myself to yet...Best for last they say, but to be honest, it's a lot to take in when your classmates are as special as the ones I've met...

**SHSL Puppeteer**  
**Alicia Brunhilde**

**Alicia: **"My name is Alicia Brunhilde. I am graced to meet you, Kakure."

I was a little taken back by her usage of my first name...But judging from her name, she is clearly foreign, so I didn't feel as surprised as I would've done otherwise. I suppose it's safe to call her by first name as well, but just to make sure...

"Brunhilde-san? Or Alicia-san?"

**Alicia: **"My, such etiquette. I would prefer simply "Alice". Can we agree on it?"

Alice? I guess that fits...She certainly reminds me of a character called Alice in a story I once read. Yeah, I can remember a fairytale I read years ago but not my own talent. Embarrassing.

**Alicia: **"I am a puppeteer, that is my specialty. You needn't ask now." Oh, she already knew the routine. Well, I guess she must've done it to the others as well. "And I already know you have forgotten your own talent, so do not worry. I will not pry."

So formal...But it's biting away at me. I just...have to ask. I really do.

"Are you affiliated with Monobear?"

Silence surrounded us now. She was just staring at me without expression. Drat...That did it, didn't it? I really am useless...

**Alicia: **"It's a coincidence that I look like him."

That's her excuse?! As if anyone will buy that! Still...she said that so nonchalantly. I can't tell if she's not being serious or being completely serious. How scary...

**Alicia: **"Don't think too much on it, Kakure. The time will come when you need to think on it. For now, other matters are at hand."

She's right...I needed to focus on what's important. It wasn't just her I was concerning about, but myself as well. Wait...did she know all along, and spoke to me in order to...help me?

**Alicia: **"I am going to the lobby, because everyone is waiting. You can be the last one they all yell at." With that, she made her way off inside.

I looked into the water again. She's right, I need to put my mind together with everyone else's and come up with solutions to immediate problems.

Wait...What did she mean by...

"Crap! I'm late for..whatever it is!" Realizing just now what she meant, I rushed around the fountain and clambered up the steps towards the main entrance...Jeez, she managed to walk all that way just now?! How long was I pondering for?!

I messily scaled the stairway leading to the main entrance and went through the grand sliding doors...

_ **Music end**_

And indeed, when I came in, it was just like before. Everyone gathered up, waiting around. And they all looked at me. Damnit...

**Taisho: **"We were about to begin a vital discussion...But I wholeheartedly pointed out that you were not here, Ichiha-dono."

He...waited for me?

**Mimizuki: **"We were about to vote to just begin without you."

**Fumei: **"Less of a vote, and more of a "let's just start, who cares about him"."

**Hitohana: **"It's not like anything of worth was vacant while you were gone."

Ugh...That hurt, a lot. I really did feel left out now.

**Taisho: **"Now now, Fumei-dono. Show some tact, at least. Poor Ichiha-dono here must have a much harsher time than the rest of us. The least we could do is show some pity."

Pity...isn't really the thing I'd like. But I appreciate his...support?

**Fumei: **"Fufufufu...Whatever you say, cutie-patootie!" The fact that her face was going all red...Okay, I was convinced that she put a lot of meaning behind that one.

**Taisho: **"Anyway, without further ado...Our situation looks grim. But we must think rationally. First, let us hear about what we have at our disposal, and what constraints are set in place for us. Commence discussion." He clapped his hands, as if to signal to people to start contributing.

_ **Despair-Syndrome**_

And they did. In this short time, did he become our leader or something? Anyway, might as well listen in...

**Tetsuo: **"Yes sir! Colossal blockades bar our access to roads in the four diagonal directions. It is unknown what lies beyond any of them, but scaling them is pointlessly risky. Breaking through is also impossible."

**Yamanushi: **"I CAN ATTEST TO THAT. MY PUNCHES DID NOTHING!"

**Mimizuki: **"Jin-kun, baby talk."

**Yamanushi: **"..._I'm sorry..._"

Is that...him whispering? Even when he whispers, it's like normal talking. It's a compromise, at least...But if his punches were used to evaluate the strength of the barriers, then he must've been freakishly strong...So he didn't just look the part. Terrifying...

**Nokurama: **"We have a convenience store, to the right of the hotel when you go out the entrance. It's a nifty little place, has everything you could ever need to survive."

**Goma: **"Checked the pantries in this hotel too. There's a lot of food. We don't need to worry about starving anytime soon. Any tools at the store though?"

**Ryuki: **"Nope. Nothing at all but lots of tasty food. And toys as well! I love toys."

**Hikage: **"We should play with some of them together sometimes, Ryuki-kun!"

**Ryuki: **"Yay! I have a special kind of toy just for you, Hikage-chan..."

What was with that sly tone?! What toy are we even talking about here?! That's not relevant, you brat!

**Sabitori: **"I contribute to this by mentioning the sealed off area opposite to the store of convenience. I believe you call it...the "arcade"?"

**Nadai: **"-I saw that as well. Maybe the shit-stuffed chess-piece beaver has a no-fun allowed policy.-"

**Fumei: **"Did somebody say stuffed?!"

**Nadai: **"-Quiet, you trashbag whore. Not even a homeless person would wipe their smegma off on you-."

**Hitohana: **"My my my. Such a constructive insult. Very impressive."

What a potty mouth she has...I didn't realize it was this bad.

**Taisho: **"Ahem...ladies. We are getting side-tracked. Anything else?"

The preceding silence betrayed his expectations it seems. Well, there was one thing. At least I could finally get my word in...

"What about that office opposite the hotel? It said "Monokuma Administration"." Taisho smirked at me as I said this. Was he counting on me like that?

**Taisho: **"I wonder why no one else brought that up. Yes, it seems like an important facility...For Monobear, that is."

**Tadaza: **"I didn't really pay that place much attention. Seemed boring. What's it like?"

"Very...Monobear-ish."

**Tadaza: **"So annoying as fuck and ugly as hell? Got it."

**Taisho: **"Considering it read "Administration", a safe assumption is to believe that there is where Monobear operates from."

**Alicia: **"Or whoever is controlling Monobear."

Her comment roused some mumbles among us as we all looked at each other.

**Goma: **"Oi oi. Whatya mean "controlling Monobear"? How would you know something like that, eh? And look how she's dressed, same ugly style as that damn stuffed toy!"

**Fumei: **"Too suspicious! Too suspicious! I can feel inner antagonist alarms blaring loudly! And they point at her!"

**Hikage: **"Friends...Friends, please! Let's not point fingers at Alicia-chan. She's done nothing wrong..."

**Tadaza: **"She dressed rather wrongly, if you ask me."

**Nadai: **"-She said it was a coincidence-."

**Tadaza: **"Huh? Really? Well, alright then."

Just like that?! Really?!

**Alicia: **"My true fealty aside, it doesn't make sense for an entity like Monobear to do this to us. Furthermore, it seems unusual for there to be a sentient stuffed animal, am I wrong?"

**Tetsuo: **"Truth be told, with everything that is going on, I'm open to all beliefs right now."

**Fumei: **"Like BL?!"

**Tetsuo: **"Like, BL-10? Sure! I love me a good, long barrel that can penetrate anything!"

**Fumei: **"He's so forward! I love it!"

I think he's clueless, the poor guy...But their nonsense aside, Alicia was more than right. Someone must've been controlling Monobear.

**Taisho: **"Hm. So, if someone is indeed controlling him, then they are the one that orchestrated all this. But to have an entire city...And something as sophisticated as Monobear..."

**Mimizuki: **"What do you mean by sophisticated?"

**Taisho: **"It's safe to assume he is a machine. Or at least has mechanical parts within him. The fact that he can appear just about anywhere he wants means he's remotely operated too. What's your input on this, Brunhilde-dono?"

**Alicia: **"A remote controlled puppet is likely. I also suspect there's more than simple mechanical limbs inside that bear."

**Goma:** "Hah! He asked her cause he suspects her! I knew it!"

**Taisho: **"On the contrary, my dear sir, she is in the Super High School Level Puppeteer. She would know about such workings. I am not labeling anyone as the mastermind."

**Goma:** "But I mean c'mon! Puppeteer! It's in her damn name!"

**Fumei: **"Red herrings. Heard of them, Houdini-wannabe? I'll slap ya with one if you don't shut up!"

**Goma: **"That's disgusting!"

Somehow, I think that's barely the tip of the iceberg...

**Taisho: **"So we can assume that Monobear is controlled, and used as a communication device by the mastermind. The reason for concealing their own identity is still a mystery...But it's sensible to claim that they reside in that office. Did anyone try the entrance of it?"

**Kamikoji: **" is pretty nice guy! He gave me booze and doesn't afraid of anything!"

**Nokurama:** "Drunkard aside, I'm sure I could bust that lock..."

**Mimizuki: **"Careful, Nokurama-chan. The rules stated that destruction of equipment was prohibited. I think that decision is unwise."

**Nokurama: **"Damn logic, screwing up my plans..."

**Hikage: **"M-maybe...we could ask him nicely! Or pray to the gods to deliver us a solution!"

**Nadai: **"-Your gods are dead. Your tradition is obsolete. No one likes that shit anymore.-"

Okay, too cruel. Nadai, this is Hikage we're talking about here...

**Hikage: **"Oh Nadai-chan~ You're so dishonest with your true feelings!"

She completely brushed it aside! Hikage, you are truly a pinnacle of hope and happiness! Please bestow upon us your aura of understanding and compassion!

**Taisho: **"That seems to be all for now. We have matters to think about. Though, for now, it's probably best to settle in and ease our minds. The facilities are free for us to use, after all."

Ease our minds...Can we even do that? Though, everyone seems pretty calmed down now anyway, so maybe it won't be so hard. Though I felt exhausted...I've been thinking too hard.

_**Beautiful Dead**_

**Taisho: **"Anyway, anyone here proficient in the culinary arts? I will require some aid for tonight's dinner."

**Hikage: **"Oh! I know a thing or two! I can lend a hand, Taisho-kun!"

**Kamikoji: **"*hic* I'll assist as well! You can't cook...without alcohol...Wahahaha!"

I don't think letting a drunk in the kitchen is a smooth decision. Regardless, those two made their way off with the host. Food would be nice, but I'm too tired...

**Ryuki: **"Hikage! Wait for me!" He said as he scurried after her. Good riddance.

**Tetsuo: **"I've yet to check out the convenience store. Anyone here that will accompany me?"

**Fumei: **"Gladly! Let's talk more BL while we're at it..."

**Tetsuo: **"Of course!"

They went off...I'm sorry Tetsuo. I didn't say anything...I really should have.

**Tadaza: **"Maybe there'll be some car-scented air fresheners in the store..."

He's off too. Man, he really seems depressed without cars.

Goma and Hitohana had already taken off, presumably to check out the rest of the hotel. Mimizuki and Yamanushi were heading back outside. That left...Myself, Nadai, Nokurama, Sabitori and Alicia...

"I...think I'm just going to go sleep."

**Nadai: **"-Reluctantly, I agree. It feels like I haven't slept in days.-"

**Sabitori: **"I must meditate on what has occurred...Anyone wish to join me for some tranquility?"

**Nokurama: **"Screw that. There's gotta be a gym in this hotel! I'm gonna punch a wall if not." She stormed off. I really hope she doesn't punch anything.

**Alicia:** "Inviting concept, Tarumi. However, I must pass. The situation has fatigued me also."

**Sabitori: **"Very well. Peace be with you all." And that was him gone now as well. I guess us three were calling it a night.

"So...I guess we go check out the rooms."

**Nadai: **"-Sure. Don't get any funny ideas, moron.-"

What funny ideas would those be? Anyway, I led the way, into the elevators, which were huge...As if they were to accommodate all of us at once...Inside the elevators, there were only five floor buttons: "B", "G", "A", "S" and "R". What did these mean? I was about to press R when Nadai grabbed my hand and stopped me. That kind of surprised me and I flinched.

**Nadai: **"-What are you going to the roof for? Idiot. And this made you flinch? You spineless pussy. We're obviously going to S, for Suites-."

I suppose that made sense. But she really should stop assuming I'm that thoughtful...I'm not stupid, but I'm not a genius either. Though, I guess it doesn't take a genius to figure this out...

So we went up to the Suites floor in completely silence. Not one of us spoke, not even as the elevator reached that floor. It made me feel so distant from these two, even though they stood beside me...

We looked around the floor we came to. Indeed, there were individual suites, one for each of us. Even I could figure that out, since there were images of our faces on each door. It would've made sense to use name tags, but I guess this works too...

It seems like I had a room that lay between Nadai's and Kamikoji's...Now that I look, I'm smack in the middle of a row of girls rooms. On the opposite side of the corridors, along side the elevator doors, were the male rooms...Wait, why was mine in the girl's section?!

**Nadai: **"-Rofl. Your room is among the girls. It seems your classed as such.-"

"Jeez...This must be a mistake. Maybe I should switch around some of the tags..."

Suddenly, Monobear.

**Monobear: **"Nope! New school rule! Switching suite door tags is prohibited! You cannot do that!"

"Wha?! Where'd you come from? And that's not a rule at all! You made that up!"

**Monobear: **"I made it up. Therefore, it's a rule! Check if you don't bearlieve me!"

I did the obvious thing and checked the City Guide. Nadai did the same, it didn't seem like she believed either.

And there it was. The newly outlined rule, at the bottom of the list.

**11. Exchanging suite door tags is prohibited! Doing so will result in punishment.**

Then underneath that, the previous warning of additional rules was highlighted in red...So that's what he meant. That's just unfair.

**Monobear: **"Told you so. I'm the mayor, so I know these things. So don't even think about it, buckaroo!"

"Then...why is my suite among the girls?"

**Monobear: **"Oh Ichiha-san...so innocent. I thought you'd appreciate me placing you in such close proximity to the secret palaces of all these females...It seems my kindness has gone to waste!"

It really doesn't feel like a waste...More like an insult to my dignity.

**Monobear: **"Too bad! Hardly fair? I hardly care. You're not getting a room change, this is just how it is. Accept it and move on! Besides, now it's not so much effort to make your way to sneaking into the girls' rooms..."

"As if I would!"

**Monobear: **"You could, you would, you should! But you can't. Why? Locks, baby! It's the 21st century, computerized locks make it so that the doors only open to corresponding ID holders. Technology is wonderful, right?"

I guess that makes sense. And it gives some sense of security too...Maybe it's not as bad as I thought it was. Least I have more excuses to not let people visit my room now...

**Nadai: **"-Can you fuck off so we can sleep? I'm tired out my mind-."

**Monobear: **"Cruel as ever with your tone...Fine, fine! I'll get out your fur. Jeez, the things I do for you as your mayor, and this is the treatment I get...So sad. So beary sad..." And with that, he finally vanished.

**Alicia: **"I guess we say "good night", now. We will see each other again in the morning."

**Nadai: **"-Good night? Far from it.-" With that, she slipped into her room and closed the door snappily. She must've been pretty tired...

I bid adieu to Alicia as she went off and entered my own room...

**_Music end_**

I entered and looked around. A single room with an attached bathroom...All that was in the room was a king-size bed, a vanity desk and an armchair. To be honest, it was kind of cozy. There was a lamp on the bedside table as well. At least it's just like a hotel room. But really...Pale pink wallpaper? He really thinks I'm a girl!

Whatever...I don't want to think about anything right now. Nothing but resting.

I flopped onto the bed, the sheets making a satisfying pomf sound as I laid down on them. It was damn comfy...I could just sleep like this...

**_Welcome Despair School_**

I looked about the room one more time...This would be my room, my base, from now on...For how long though? How long will this nightmare continue? Perhaps the others are right and I should just go with the flow and try to have fun. But really...This all seems too unreal. I can't help but worry. Not just about Monobear and his "game", but also...about Alicia, and about myself. Some things don't add up, and it's not right. Nothing here is...

My thoughts ran about as my eyes started to close. A comfortable darkness surrounded me as I started to enter my realm of dreams...This was really happening, wasn't it? The only thing I hoped for right now, really, was to wake up after this slumber, and come back to the reality I wish to return to...I hope...I hope...

But in the end...All I got...was despair.

And this was just the beginning...The beginning of our "lives of mutual killing" in this forsaken city...

...

* * *

*INSERT BADASS OP SEQUENCE HERE*

**Prologue: Welcome to Monobear City!**

**END**

**Remaining Students:** 16

**To Be Continued...**

**Achievement Get:** Prologue Cleared!

**Reward: **Despair Academy Diploma

* * *

**Nadai: **"-What's with this outro sequence. This isn't a fucking video game.-"

**NRVQSR: **Hey, I like being authentic. A true DR experience!

**Nadai: **"-You don't even use quotations for your own speech.-"

**NRVQSR: **I'm a fucking author. Deal with it.

**Nadai: **"-Now I'm stuck as your co-host as well. One atrocity after another. This really is my pre-despair incident-."

**NRVQSR: **Co-host? I like the sound of "lackie" more. Maybe a "sidekick".

**Nadai: **"-I fucking hate you.-"

**NRVQSR: **Comments and feedback are appreciated, and all that nonsense. Maybe if enough people tune into this, we can start doing some reader-based decisions!

**Nadai: **"-In your dreams. No one is going to like your story. You suck at it. Stop right now-."

**NRVQSR: **We'll see...Oh, we'll see. Next time, things get started with Chapter 1. So until then...


End file.
